Into the wild
Allegiances Thunderclan Shadowclan Windclan Riverclan Cats outside the clans Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest. Barley—black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest. Dendy—Beautiful light golden she-cat who lives in Twolegplace. Prologue Sharpclaw twisted. She was about to have her last kit. She remembered her other kits. Emberkit, who was born dead. Swiftkit, who starved. And Icekit, who was deaf and killed by a pack of dogs Sharpclaw yowled. Spottedleaf, the clan medicine cat, came close. "Are you ready? This mite hurt., Spottedleaf asked the tabby she-cat. "Yes! I need my last kit!, Sharpclaw snapped. Spottedleaf started pushing on Sharpclaw's belly. Sharpclaw yowled in pain hard. A small kit pooped out. It was a small tom, brown to be exact. Sharpclaw and Spottedleaf looked at the small kit as it went out of the nursery. The kit noticed a bramble. Curious of this plant, he went by it. The brmable wrapped around his tiny paw. The kit squealed in pain as Sharpclaw got the bramble off of him. "Be careful my little bramble. That will be your name. Bramblekit. After the Bramble you got your foot wrapped in." Chapter 1 Bramblekit woke up. His mother, Sharpclaw, was fast asleep. Bramblekit went into a crouch and snuck out of the nursery. Bramblekit looked excitedly as he explored camp. He hadn't see so many cats in his life. All he had known where his mom, Spottedleaf, the other queens and their kits. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into a dark tabby warrior, Darkstripe. "Watch were your going!", Darkstripe snapped at the small newborn kit. Bramblekit frowned. "Darkstripe! You can't talk to kits like that! Show Sharpclaw's kit some respect!", the deputy growled at Darkstripe. It was Tigerclaw, a large brown tabby, like him, but with huge front paws, like a tiger! So that is why he is called Tigerclaw, Bramblekit thought. Standing right next to Tigerclaw was his apprentice, Ravenpaw, a small black tom wit white only on his chest and the tip of his tail. Darkstripe looked at Tigerclaw, then Bramblekit. "Sorry, but watch were you are going next time!", Darkstripe snarled at Bramblekit. What a guy. I wonder if we will get along, Bramblekit thought. Bramblekit padded across to Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw. "Man Tigerclaw, you are the coolest! I wanna be just like you one day!", he mewed excitedly and the deputy, then looked at Ravenpaw. "You can be like him to!", he mewed at Ravenpaw and went to explore more. He went to the apprentices den. I wonder if I will come here soon., he thought as a blue and silver cat came close to him. He turned around as the figure pounced on him. He let a mew of pain. "Runningpaw! Stop pouncing on cats that come by!", a she-cat said in disgust at her apprentice. "Sorry, Mousefur!", Runningpaw stammered at his mentor. "Hi Runningpaw! What a nice name!", Bramblekit said cheerfully to Runningpaw. "I use to be Blue, a cool and calm loner!", Runningpaw said in a boastful manner. "Woah. There are more cats like clan cats?", Bramblekit asked eagerly. "Yes. There are kittypets, who live with twolegs, loners, like me, witch don't live with twolegs and don't bother clan cats, and rouges, who, like loners, don't live with twolegs but bother clan cats. I gotta go, Mousefur is waiting for me.", Runningpaw answered to Bramblekit and ran off. "What a cool guy.", Bramblekit said to himself and sprang of to the elders den. Bramblekit made it to the elders den and say a brown she-cat picking off ticks. "I hate this job. Why does Bluestar make me do this!?, the she-cat whined. Bramblekit went to her. "Hi! I'm Bramblekit!", Bramblekit mewed to the apprentice. "Brownpaw., the aprrentice moaned to Bramblekit. "Do you need help?, Bramblekit asked cheerfully. If he was gonna become a warrior, he needed to help others. "Yes. I need to pick off ticks from the elders, Halftail, One-eye, Smallear, Patchpelt and Dapplepelt. I can't seem to get one off of Patchpelt.", Brownpaw replied. "Ok!", Bramblekit said cheerfully. He opened his jaws and bit down, and got the tick and spit it out. "Thanks.", Brownpaw said happily to the kit. Bramble kit went out of the den and saw Sharpclaw in front of him. Sharpclaw looked at her son with a stern frown on her face. "What did I tell you about sneaking out of the den!", Sharpclaw snapped. Bramblekit dipped his head down and frowned. "I'm sorry mom. I was just eager to see the camp.", Bramblekit said worried. Darkstripe, Dustpaw, Whitestorm and Sandpaw passed by. "Hey look, its mama's kit.", Dustpaw snickered. Sandpaw and Darkstripe laughed. "Shut up, mouse-brains.", Whitestorm growled. The 3 cats became quite. Bramblekit looked at them and back at his mom. ''I will prove them...., he thought. Chapter 2 Bramblekit woke up. He turned to the other side of the nursery and fell, causing a coughing fit, taking breaths between the coughs until it stopped. He went over to the prey pile, his stomach churning, but he didn't eat anything and went to the stream to drink some water Sharpclaw went to her son. "Why didn't you eat anything? You always eat something.", she asked him. "I-i already ate.", he lied. She smiled at her son, then said, "You better get to Bluestar. She wants you." Bramblekit went over to Bluestar's den, but stopped by the apprentice den and saw Brownpaw and Runningpaw, who were arguing, with 2 other apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw, trying to stop the fight. The apprentices faced a Shadowclan patrol, witch Runningpaw and Brownpaw had taken the lead, and they were fighting about who did the most fighting, witch was giving Bramblekit a headache. His stomach churned more, then he fell to the ground. He saw the figure in front of him. Brownpaw!, he thought, She can help me!. "I kicked started the whole attack to stop Shadowclan to kill all of us! I was a apprentice longer than you", Brownpaw protested "Then I did better.", Runningpaw argued back. Then the 4 apprentices heard a large THUD. "What was that?", Firepaw asked. "I know!", Runningpaw boasted. "Well then, mr.Know it all, who went thud?", Brownpaw challenged. "Well...um...", Runningpaw tried to answer, but didn't know. "That's what I thought, you dummy!", Brownpaw laughed, then noticed that Greypaw left and went to look for who caused the thud. "Guys! I found who did it!", Graypaw yowled. The apprentices went to Graypaw. Brownpaw gasped. It was Bramblekit. His face was flushed red and his head was pounding hard. He opened his eyes and it filled Brownpaw with more fear. He was always happy and ready for the world, but the face they 4 pals saw was a upset and unready for the world Bramblekit. Brownpaw grabbed him by his tail and ran to Sharpclaw into the nursery. "Bramblekit!", Sharpclaw whinnied. "Oh my kit! Oh, my poor little bramble!", she cried, then looked up with a stern look on her face to Brownpaw and the other apprentices. "Get him to Spottedleaf right now.", she said sternly. "I don't take orders from cats.", Runningpaw protested. "Oh really. Mousefur is your mentor, and is a cat!", Brownpaw snapped. Runningpaw looked down and growled, grabbed Bramblekit and ran to the med. cat den. The 4 friends were waiting out of the den and saw Sharpclaw go in the den. Brownpaw came in. "What is wrong with Bramblekit?, she asked. "Bramblekit has a case of Whitecough from the rat he ate last night. Just some yarrow can get the rat out of him., Sharpclaw told her. A shadow came close to the apprentices, Bramblekit, Spottedleaf and Sharpclaw. It was Darkstripe. "Kittypet, why arn't you training, along with the others here.", he snarled to Firepaw. "We wanted to help Spottedleaf and Sharpclaw with Bramblekit's Whitecough-", Firepaw started. "That piece of fox dung,", Darkstripe interrupted Firepaw then laughed, "He shouldn't been born EVER.", he growled, and Sharpclaw let out a gasp. Bramblekit opened his eyes with rage, and got into a battle crouch. He was ready to pounce, but he saw Brownpaw slash across his face. "Darkstripe! You have to be respectful of your clanmates! How outrageous you have been when Firepaw joined the clan! I am reporting to Bluestar!", Brownpaw hissed at the tabby warrior. Brownpaw picked up Bramblekit. "Come on. You can come. She's nice.", Brownpaw said to Bramblekit. Bramblekit smiled, then went to his mom. "Can I go with Brownpaw, please mom?", he asked Sharpclaw. "Yes. And I am coming.", she answered to her son. Brownpaw went, Sharpclaw and Bramblekit following. This day can't get better, he thought. "To Bluestar.", he exclaimed. "To Bluestar!", Sharpclaw and Brownpaw said after him. Bramblekit smiled because the day got better. Chapter 3 Bramblekit struggled to get close to Brownpaw and Sharpclaw, because of the whitecough, he got a bit weaker. Then, he saw it. A small, light golden she-cat with a blue collar jumped onto Thunderclan territory, so Bramblekit followed her. The she-cat saw a mouse, got into a crouch and pounced on it, gulping the thing in one bite. Bramblekit came closer to the she-cat, eager to meet a cat that wasn't part of Thunderclan. Bramblekit got into the crouch his mother taught him, and pounced on the she-cat. The she-cat started to tug onto his tail, but he jumped and slashed her face, making the she-cat lose grip of his tail, falling to the ground. The she-cat got up, but instead of attacking, she said, "Nice fighting skills you got there.". Bramblekit blushed. "Oh, um, thanks!", he said. The she-cat ran off. "Also, names Dendy.", she said before dispersing. Sharpclaw, Brownpaw, Runningpaw and Firepaw came to the scarred kit. "What happened?", Firepaw asked. "Well, I saw a cat, a beautiful light golden she-cat, with a blue collar-", he started when Runningpaw interrupted. "Aw, another Kittypet, hunting on Thunderclan territory.", he spat, then looked at Firepaw. "I don't mean you Firepaw., he added, because Firepaw was a kittypet. "And she was hunting a mouse, then ate it. She was hunting on our territory, so I engaged in battle!", he added, a proud look in his eyes. "Let me guess, she drove you off.", Runningpaw teased, before Brownpaw nipped him in his shoulder. ''No. It was the opposite. I won the battle and she ran off, not before she gave me her name.", he answered, and Runningpaw gave out a snicker before they left. "I will always remember you Dendy!", he said to himself, making a promise to himself to remember the she-cat that may have caught his heart. Chapter 4 Bramblekit looked at the apprentices den. Tonight was a gathering, and he couldn't come. Bluestar was listing off the people who would come. "....Brownpaw, Runningpaw and Sharpclaw.", she finished, mush to her son's dismay. Sharpclaw went over to her son and licked him. "See you after the gathering my little mouse.", she said to Bramblekit, before walking off with Runningpaw and Brownpaw. ''I wanna be an apprentice now, but I'm only 4 moons, 2 moons away! Why can't I be one now?, he asked himself. A flur came by, scaring the young kit as he jumped. Without anyone noticing, he snuck out of the camp. The flur reviled itself, a young orange she-cat. "Who are you?", Bramblekit asked, tilting his head. "Names Russetpelt. You wanna be an apprentice?", she asked the young kit. "Of course I do! But they won't let me!", he whined. "Well, you need to defeat Brokenstar after he does something to your special clan.", she informed, with an evil smirk on her face that Bramblekit didn't notice. "Thanks Russetpelt!", he exclaimed before running back into camp. The next day, Bramblekit layed on his mother's paws, sleeping peacfully, only to be woken by a shriek. "My kits! There gone!", Frostfur yowled. This is what Russetpelt was talking about! I can prove myself that I'm ready!, he thought eagerly. He walked over to Frostfur. "I will find your kits Frostfur!", he exclaimed, full of joy that the whole clan can hear his 5 words, causing most of the clan, including Runningpaw, to burst into laughter. "You wouldn't it there!" "They would kill you!" "You would be crowfood!" Bramblekit sighed in sadness as he walked back with his mother. As soon as she fell asleep, he made his mission:save Frostfur's kits, defeat Brokenstar, and become an apprentice. Chapter 5 Bramblekit's paws moved quietly across the camp, jumping through the small hole in the entrance. All of the camp was asleep, so he had to be quick. With the whole camp but Bramblekit asleep, he could get out without being noticed. He passed the thunderpath before a monster could hit him, and finally made it to the camp, when Brokenstar dwelled. "Welp, if getting here was easy, beating this Brokenstar fella well be easy as a mouse!", he giggled. Then, before he knew it, two cats leaped on him. One being a small brown she-cat, and the other being a gray tom. Then another gray tom with a jagged tail and a orange she-cat looked at him. "Russetpelt!?", he said in awe. "Yes, mouse-brain. You fell for our trap!", she hissed, as her siblings Jaggedtail, the one standing next to her, and Redstripe, the one pinning down his left paws, laughed. "Russetpelt, Jaggedtail, Redstripe. Let me talk.", growled a lean, massive, scarred, dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes. He has unusually long, thick, patchy, matted, ragged fur, a long spine, broad shoulders, a scarred, broad, flat face, torn ears, and a bend in the middle of his tail. "Yes Brokenstar!", all three cats said, and Jaggedtail and Russetpelt made room for him. "W-who are you?", Bramblekit asked in fear. "Isn't it obvious. I'm Brokenstar! I've been watching you! Is see you are fierce, and procetive over your pity clan.", he snarled. "You really think that?", he asked. "NO!", he snapped. This make the young kit struggle to get out, but Redstripe and the small apprentice pinned him down harder, making Bramblekit cry. "Lilypaw, bring this kit to Brightspirit and Runningnose.", Brokenstar said to the apprentice. "Yes Brokenstar.", Lilypaw replied, picking him up. "Your Lilypaw?", he asked the she-cat. "Yes. You must be Bramblekit.", she replied calmly, making Bramblekit blush a bit. Brightspirit came out off the den, witch have startled him do to one eye being blue and the other being green. She picked up Bramblekit, with a smile on her face. "So, father has captured you?", she asked, her eyes glinting in the light. "Y-yeah. And I must stay here, waiting till they come." "I will take you to Dawncloud. She will take good care of you." "O-ok." Brightspirit grabbed Bramblekit by his scruff, and carried him to Dawncloud. I'm foolish. I am a big fool, were my life shall end here. Here under Brokenstar's rule., he thoguht, tears coming out of his eyes, but, he knew that with courage, bravery and determination, he would make it out alive. Chapter 6 "Bramblekit!", Sharpclaw whined, starting to cry. Her mother, Willowpelt, and her brother, Darkstripe. "He was crowfood anyways.", Darkstripe joked, making his sister angry, she unsheathed her claws and slashed his face, tears coming out. Runningpaw and Brownpaw came in. "What's wrong?", Brownpaw asked, tilting her head. "Bramblekit's gone missing!", she whined. "He's all I have left!", she whined. "Don't worry we will find him.", Brownpaw promised. Runningpaw and Brownpaw went outside the camp. "Where is he? Brownpaw this is useless!", Runningpaw whined. Then, Brightspirit appered. "He is in Shadowclan. Save him.", she whispered, then dissappered. "Runningpaw. We must go to Shadowclan.", she told him, before running off. "Wait for me!", he said, following her. To the rescue, they were. Rescuing a small kit with an ambition, who was there friend. Chapter 7 Bramblekit trudged forward to the highrock. He had been prisoner for about 3 moons, and was homesick, and was alone and sad, only Lilypaw and Brightspirit liked him. Redstripe and Jaggedtail stepped on his paws, making him worried even more, Brightspirit looked, tears coming out if her eyes, unable to stop her father's mad work. "Bramblekit? Were are you?", Brownpaw called, her voice echoing in the sky. "Tell them were you are!", Brokenstar hissed. "I-i'm here!", he called. Brownpaw and Runningpaw came in through the entrance, unsheathing there claws, ready to fight. Stumpytail and Clawface pounced on them, pining them down like Bramblekit. "Let us go! And let Bramblekit go! He's just an innocent kit with a ambition to become a warrior!", they hissed, struggling. "No! You will never leave!", Brokenstar hissed, adding-"You must really care about Bramblekit, don't you?". Runningpaw and Brownpaw nodded there heads. "And you must care about them, right Bramblekit?", he snarled at Bramblekit. He nodded yes. "Good. I shall teach you a lesson.", he sneers, smiling evily, unsheathing his claws, making Bramblekit nervous. "What do you want! We're just three cats that live across the thunderpath! Bramblekit's mom is there, as well. Bluestar is making a patrol to save Bramblekit and Frostfur's kits, ya know. I'm sure Sharpclaw will come in 15 minutes.", Brownpaw snicked. "15 minutes are all I need.", he replied. He came close to Bramblekit, putting his claws on his head. Bramblekit hyperventilated, until the claws went into his flesh. "AHHHHH!", he screamed, crying. "No! Bramblekit!", Brownpaw cried out. Brokenstar's claw slowy came out, and Bramblekit's tears started to come-or was it his own blood? he tasted it, and unstead of tasting the salty tears, he tasted blood. He closed his eyes as Brokenstar slashed his eye. His friend's aren't handing it good, as well. Runningpaw had his paw touch his back, and Brownpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. "10 minutes!", Brownpaw cries. Bramblekit hasn't seen her cry before. Brokenstar sneered. "Look at you, your kinda pale(from blood loss.). Let me help!". He grabbed thorns and rapped them around his eyebrows, and makes them touch his cheeks. He puts more on his ears. Blood was every were. I can't give up! I must keep my promise to mamma! I must become a warrior, for mamma!, Bramblekit yelled at himself. "5 more!", Brownpaw yowled. Finally, he started slashing at Bramblekit, his paws, his legs, his chest, and his stomach were being slashed at. Most of them healed up, except for his chest, witch hurts more then his other parts. He tried taking a breath, but the pain came up. This couldn't be good for him. "Times up! They are coming!", Brownpaw yowled. Soon after a few minutes, a patrol comes in, including Sharpclaw. "Bramblekit? My little bramble, were are you!?", she yowled desperately. "Mamma.", Bramblekit coughed, Brokenstar at his side. Sharpclaw moved swiftly, and slashed Brokenstar as Yellowfang went to attack him. "Bramblekit! Are you ok?", she whined. Was he ok? He was alive, at the least, so his paw shifted to Brownpaw and Runningpaw, who were fighting Clawface and Stumpytail, along with Firepaw. "I know they are ok, but are you?", she asked. Bramblekit didn't respond. Brightspirit came to him. "Bramblekit! I can't believe what father did to you-we must heal you up!", Brightspirit said. Jaggedtail and Redstripe stopped pinning him down and ran into battle. Brightspirit picked him up. "Let's go-before he dies!", she told Sharpclaw. Bramblekit's hearing faded, then nothing. Chapter 8 Category:Fanfiction Series